Yugioh! DE - Episode 076
Rendered II Synopsis Cameron and Ravi's duel continue with the match in Ravi's favor with Cameron's Graveyard monsters' effects sealed and his faceup monsters sealed, shutting down many of Cameron's best strategies. However, Cameron only takes this as a challenge to confront his new Decks seeming limitations. Summary Cameron's Duel Cameron's third round duel against Ravi Ozias continues, and the latter has activated his "Skill Drain" and "Soul Drain" Continuous Traps, protected by "Imperial Custom", to negate his "Fire Princess" strategy. Trapped in a psychic duel, Cameron can feel the suffocating pressure of Ravi's traps, but simply by calming, Cameron breathes unbothered. Beyond the initial surge, he feels nothing. Cameron speaks to Genex Dragon on the matter and repeats their confirmed theory that Cameron not using his "Genex" monsters makes him relatively immune to Ravi's abilities. Cameron's power comes from "Genex", and if they are not harmed, he is not harmed. Genex Dragon, however, warns this will not always be the case. Stronger, more experienced psychic duelists are able to overcome this limitation and afflict any duelist, regardless of their affinity to an archetype or not. Cameron looks in the audience and suspects Cole to be that powerful. Ravi draws and wonders why Cameron isn't flinching under the weight of his abilities. Ravi says that would only be possible is Cameron lacks any psychic connection with the cards in his Deck. Ravi doubts that it possible as all psychic duelists carry some sort of connection to their cards in their Deck. Ravi then tells himself it's not some sort of rule but extremely rare nonetheless. Ravi says he would feel deprived without "Skill Drain" in his Deck. Even if it were destroyed, he needs the card. Before too long passes, Ravi Normal Summons "Doomcaliber Knight", a monster with 1900 ATK. Ravi aims to destroy Cameron's monsters but Cameron plays "Drowning Mirror Force". A surge of water emerges and washes away Ravi's Attack Position monster, specifically returning them to his Deck. Ravi realizes Cameron only pretended to play defense and compliments the maneuver. Cameron goes next and switches his monsters to Attack Position and proceeds to attack. Ravi quickly activates "Swift Scarecrow" in his hand, discarding it to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. Cameron is surprised by the move but says he shouldn't be. Though not certain of the specific card, he knows there is a variation of "Skill Drain" that negates card effects in the hand, and Ravi has not yet played such a card. It's natural he would keep some monster hand-effects to save him in a bind. Cameron says he has little else to play for now except "Magic Planter". He sends his "Ultimate Offering" to the GY to draw 2 cards. Ravi Normal Summons "Beast King Barabos" during his next turn, and the monster keeps its formidable 3000 ATK due to the effect of "Skill Drain". Ravi has nos beast destroy "Cure Mermaid." Cameron thanks Ravi for destroying the mermaid. Had he not every Standby Phase, he'd have to keep hearing how "Skill Drain" is negating its effects. Genex Dragon speaks to Cameron, telling him not to be callous. He reminds Cameron he is now the one at a severe disadvantage. Cameron shrugs as he draws. He switches his "Fire Princess" to Defense Position and sets two cards. Ravi draws. Cameron admits his dragon is correct. He needs Ravi to duel a very specific way for him to win. Ravi activates "Night Beam" which allows him to destroy one of Cameron's set Spell/Traps and Cameron cannot activate it in response. Ravi targets the central facedown, knowing it is commonly the primary strategy of a duelist to play the better facedown first. Cameron finds that to be an absurd notion. Cameron says he just plays his facedowns "left to right" as they appear in his hand with no discernible preference. In any case, Cameron reveals Ravi destroyed his facedown: "Elegant Light LV4" which allows him to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from his Deck upon destruction. Cameron chooses "Dancing Fairy" in Defense Position. Ravi doubts the move will matter. He summons "Fusilier Dragon, the Dual Mode Beast" whose ATK remains at 2800 due to the benefits of "Skill Drain". Ravi has his monsters attack, but Cameron stops the attacks with "Gravity Bind". Cameron notes, in hindsight, he would have activated "Gravity Bind" during Ravi's Standby Phase had he known the former had "Night Beam" in his hand to reduce the risk of its destruction. With Cameron's trap set, he believes he has everything he needs. Cameron performs his first ever Ritual Summon to summon "Litmus Doom Swordsman". Genex Dragon clarifies it is not Cameron's first Ritual Summon as he has played that monster before. The dragon muses how much he loathes the card to Cameron's amusement. On the sidelines, Shy notes Cameron really is using an entirely different Deck. Ravi doesn't explain why Cameron would waste time summoning a Ritual Monster with only 0 ATK. Cameron tells Ravi to double check his Duel Disk. Ravi does and it reads that "Litmus Doom Swordsman" actually has 3000 ATK/DEF as the Ritual Monster gains 3000 ATK/DEF when there is a face-up Trap Card on the field. Ravi says that should be impossible as his "Skill Drain" should negate the effect. Cameron says he does not quite understand the nature of the official ruling, but "Litmus Swordsman" is unaffected by the effects of all Trap Cards, including "Skill Drain" if "Litmus Swordsman" was summoned after "Skill Drain" was activated. Cameron adds that his swordsman cannot be destroyed by battle either as he activates "Nitro Unit" and equips the spell to "Barabos". Cameron has the two monsters battle, which would result in a Double KO, but "Litmons Swordsman" is spared destruction by its effect. After the battle, "Nitro Unit" remains on the field until Cameron explains its effect to inflict damage equal to the equipped monster's ATK: 3000. "Nitro Unit" explodes, and Ravi takes 3000 damage, ending the duel. Cameron will advance to the quarterfinals. Aftermath After Ravi and Cameron shake hands, Cameron proceeds to give his on-court interview, but first crosses eyes with Cole for a moment as they are set to face-off very soon. Avalon is displeased, not by the result, but by the fact he's no idea what Cameron's powers are. Ravi could not awaken them. More specifically, Cameron is not relying on them at all for the tournament. Mokuba Kaiba sees the result and is thankful nothing, at least to his knowledge, suggested a psychic duel was had between Cameron and Ravi. Mokuba says he's pleased Ravi lost. Now he and Harin can get out of his hotel as soon as possible, an order he phones to the hotel staff. Later, Cameron has his official post-duel interview where he simply said he never felt rendered by Ravi's strategy. He says he has more ways to win than simply using "Fire Princess", citing "Red Wyvern" has an example in his second round duel. Hospital After the interview, Cameron visits Clarissa in the hospital again with Shy and Lucy. She is ready to be discharged and wants to catch Maya's evening duel before it begins. Serena quickly forbids it, intending to take Clarissa straight back to the hotel, and Cameron notices that Clarissa is not rebuffing in the least, an oddity to him. Cameron asks Clarissa what Mokuba asked her after he left, if it's appropriate to ask. Clarissa does not mind answering. She explains that Mokuba was concerned she, herself was in on the psychic duel, which Clarissa had quickly denied. In full, Mokuba once again apologized to Clarissa and paid for her medical expenses at no deduction to her tournament winnings. He also asked if she would be able to compete in the third round, and Clarissa promised she would. Now, Clarissa reminds Cameron that he will duel Cole in the quarterfinals, but Cameron politely declines to discuss it. Cameron says he would like to celebrate making the quarterfinals and hope Maya does the same. When the third round is over, then they can discuss worrying about Cole. Maya's Evening Duel Meanwhile, at the Rockefeller Center, Maya is called to the cheer of the evening crowd. Her opponent is the Oklahoma Junior Champion, Aleyna Parker. The two set their Duel Disks and begin their duel. Featured Duel: Cameron Tribble vs. Ravi Ozias *''Duel continued from previous episode'' Ravi has 2000 LP and two cards in his hand. He controls "Giant Orc" (2200/0) and "Chainsaw Insect" (2400/0) both in Attack Position. He controls Continuous Traps: "Skill Drain", "Soul Drain", and "Imperial Custom". Cameron has 3500 LP and two cards in his hand. He controls Continuous Trap: "Ultimate Offering" and a set Spell/Trap. Turn 4: Ravi Ravi Normal Summons “Doomcaliber Knight” (1900/1600). “Doomcaliber Knight” attacks “Cure Mermaid”. Cameron activates “Drowning Mirror Force” and forces Ravi’s monsters back into Ravi’s Deck. Turn 5: Cameron During the Standby Phase, “Darklord Marie” activates in Cameron’s GY to increase Cameron’s LP by 200, but “Soul Drain” negates the effects of all monsters in the GY or Banished Zone. Cameron switches his monsters into Attack Position. “Fire Princess” attacks directly. Ravi activates “Swift Scarecrow” in his hand, discarding it to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. Cameron activates “Magic Planter”, sending “Ultimate Offering” to his GY to draw two cards. Turn 6: Ravi Ravi Normal Summons “Beast King Barabos” (3000/1900) without a tribute at the cost of reducing its ATK to 1900, but "Skill Drain" keeps the card’s stats normal. “Barabos” attacks and destroys “Cure Mermaid” (Cameron 3500 > 2000). Turn 7: Cameron Cameron switches “Fire Princess” to Defense Position. He sets two cards. Turn 8: Ravi Ravi activates “Night Beam” to destroy one of Cameron’s set Spell/Traps, revealed to be “Elegant Light IV”. Destroyed by a card effect, “Elegant Light” activates, and Cameron can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from his Deck, and he Special Summons “Dancing Fairy” (1700/1000) in Defense Position. Ravi Normal Summons "Fusilier Dragon, the Dual Mode Beast" (2800/2000) with its effect negated, thus keeping its stats the same. “Fusilier Dragon” attacks “Fire Princess”; Cameron activates “Gravity Bind”, which prevents Level 4+ monsters from attacking. Turn 9: Cameron Cameron activates “Litmus Doom Ritual”, using “Fire Princess” and “Dancing Fairy” as tributes to Ritual Summon “Litmus Doom Swordsman” (0/0) from his hand in Attack Position. “Litmus Swordsman” cannot be destroyed in battle and it is unaffected by Trap Cards even though “Skill Drain” is face-up on the field. Since there is a face-up Trap Card on the field, the ATK and DEF of "Litmus Doom Swordsman" become 3000 due to its second effect ("Litmus Doom Swordsman": 0 /0 → 3000/3000). Cameron equips “Barabos” with “Nitro Unit”. “Litmus Swordsman” attacks “Barabos”, which would result in a Double KO but only “Barabos” is destroyed. “Nitro Unit” activates, inflicting damage equal to “Barabos’s” ATK (Ravi 2000 > 0). Cameron wins Featured Cards Navigation Category:Cameron's Duels